Here comes the Irish
by Surroundedbythefandom
Summary: WARNING ALOT OF CURSING. Follows the main story Finished K M
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: ALOT OF CURSING

~~~ Kat

It all started off as a pretty good day in Boston, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. Then the next thing you know my sister and I were sitting in the emergency room with bloodied knuckles, bruised ribs. The nurses, armed with alcohol wipes and bandages, started cleaning our cuts and scrapes much to our protest.

"Ow damn that fuckin hurt!"

I looked over at Rose and said,

"Hey watch your fucking mouth Rose."

"Hey that wasn't me, I didn't say shit."

I rolled my eyes.

"Then who was it?"

"I don't know-"

"FUCK!"

We both leaned over to see around the nurses, much to their objections, to see two men sitting there in nothing but robes, boxers, and a pair of socks.

"Well it looks like we weren't the only ones that had a rough night."

Rose jumped off the bench and shrugged on her jacket. In doing so she waved all the nurses away from us.

"Ready to go home?"

She took a few steps away from me towards the exit.

"Always."

~~~~~ Rose

I glanced over at Kat before leading the way out of the damned hospital. Once outside I looked around and grimaced. "The hideous light of the day star." I groan putting my sunglasses on. Kat laughed at me before nodding in the direction of our apartment. It took us twenty minutes longer than usual to make it home given the breaks we took because of our ribs. "Remind me why I don't listen to you and have to fight everyone?"

"Because you're a hard headed Hufflepuff." She says opening the front door to our apartment. I nod in agreement before following her inside and leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Do you want breakfast? Or something?" I ask glancing between her and the fridge. Kat shrugs before sitting carefully on the couch. "Sandwiches of the breakfast variety?"

"Sure. Movie watching?" She asks grabbing the remotes from the living room table. I nod and start making food while trying not to crack my bruised ribs.

~~~~~~~ Kat

I sat there worrying over my pulled shoulder all the while flipping through the channels till I get to the news.

"Today in the news, two men found dead another injured in a back alley in downtown Boston, the men were known to be apart of the Russian mafia, more at 6."

"Damn what is this world coming too?" I muttered. Rose walked over dropping a plate with my BLTA on it, and I dug in. She picked up the remote and turned it onto some random channel. When there was a knock on the door. With a sigh I got up and started walking to the door.

"Who the fuck is it?!"

"Miss it's the police, we have a few questions for you."

I looked over at Rose with an alarmed look.

"What the fuck did you do this time?"

"I didn't do shit bitch!"

During our small argument, the police started banging on our door.

"Hey give me a minute you piece of shit."

I walked over and opened the door as far as the deadbolt would allow.

"What do you want coppers?"

I gave him a hard glare, and I could see him swallow and tug on his collar.

"Uh miss may I come in?"

"Why?"

"So we may talk about what happened this morning."

"What happened this morning?"

"Surely you saw the news?"

"What's on the news?"

"The two murders."

"There are always murders."

"The one in the alley."

"People are always getting murdered in alleys."

"The alley outside the building."

"There are many alley's outside the building."

"Miss-"

Rose caught me driving the cop mad, so she spoke curtly.

"The Russians."

"Ohh! Those Murders"

The cop looked like his head was going to explode.

"Yes those murders."

"Yep don't know nothin about them."

I then continued to slam the door in the cop's face.

Rose and I burst out laughing, practically falling on the floor as we braced ourselves against the door. After a while we managed to control ourselves and got up.

"Well I am gonna go take a shower and get this damn medical slime they used off."

I started walking to our shared bathroom to hear.

"It's gonna hurt like a bitch to get it off!"

"I know. But that's how I live my life, one the edge!"

With a short laugh I closed the bathroom door behind me.

I walked over to the shower and heard something dripping.

"What the hell?"

I started checking the shower, nope no water coming out, I checked the sink and its pipework, nope not that either, I checked the toilet, not that either.

"It has to be coming from somewhere."

Continuing to check the rest of the room i found the leak coming from the ceiling.

"What the fuck?" i walked out of the bathroom to Rose who was playing on our computer.

"I thought you were gonna take a shower?"

"I was but the roof in the bathroom is leaking."

"What?"

"Yeah it's leaking I think it's coming from our upstairs neighbors."

"We should go check and see if everything's ok."

I pulled on my boots and started walking up the stairs, I walked up to the door and knocked. Nothing. I knocked again. Nothing.

"Hello?"

Nothing. Uh weird, normally they are home now, we'd be able to hear them from downstairs. And because of how loud they are we'd be screaming up at them, they would be screaming down at us as well.

"I guess no one's home.."

I started walking down stairs and back to our apartment. For a night full off drinking and movies!

The next morning we found ourselves sicker than a sailor on land, buried under a mountain of blankets the only way you could tell there was a human in the pile was the steady sound of groaning as if in pain. Followed by a shift in the mountain.

Rose busted through my bedroom door saying something or other about our leaky bathroom.

"What… what THE FUCK are you talking about Rose, it's too early for this shit."

"Get up it's 2 in the afternoon, and I'm done with their shit!"

"Who's shit? My shit? Bitch you've been done with my shit we both know this."

"No not you damn it, our upstairs neighbors, and their damn leaky bathroom!"

"Fine at least let me get some clothes on bitch."

We ran up the stairs and to the door.

"Do you even think that they are there, last night they weren't, we would hear them if they were."

Rose started banging on the door.

"We know you're both in there you Irish fucks open the damn door, your damn bathroom is leaking down into ours!"

"Rose don't be so damn rude, they may not even know-"

"I don't give a flying fuck."

We could hear scrambling behind the door along with hushed talking along with two distinct clicks. We looked at each other and started backing away. The door flew open so fast it hit the wall next to it and I swear it made a dent. Two men both in black jeans and white tee-shirts, were holding guns at Rose and I, not saying anything we all froze.

"Who the fuck are you." One of them appeared to be younger, he had less stress lines on his face and a slightly shaggier hair cut. He also seemed to be a bit shorter than the other.

We could see they both had matching tattoo's on their hands, that mirrored each other and on their collar bones. Other than the tattoos they didn't really look that much alike other than their eye's.

The other stood slightly taller, his back rigid, hands holding tightly onto his gun, which was pointed at my chest. His hair sat in a short spiked style. His shoulders were wider and he was slightly more built, than his counterpart.

"You better hope I'm dead when you shoot me, or I'll get back up and shove that gun so far up your ass you'll be spitting up bullets for a week."

They slowly lowered their guns, and relaxed their stance. Rose and I also relaxed a bit but not enough to not be watching them with suspicious looks.

"So why did you come banging on our door early in the morning?"

Rose scoffed while rolling her eyes.

"It's not morning it's 2 in the afternoon, well more like 2:30 now."

The younger one hung his head, spun in a circle, and hit his head against the door frame.

"Damn it we'll never make it for work, fuck!"

Their stances changed completely to one off hopelessness and despair.

"Look we only came up here because your bathroom is flooding ours."

The taller one looked up from his wallowing in despair induced expression."

"Oh shit really?"

"Yes really can you turn off the water please, maybe then we can prevent at last some damage."

They both looked at each other and shrugged, the shorter one was the one who spoke first.

"Uh, we can't"

" Can't or won't?"

"Can't. We don't know how to turn the water off."

We looked at each other and let out a long sigh. Rose looked like she was about to kill someone, after letting out a long frustrated sigh she acted.

"Do you have a wrench?"

"What?..."

"Do you have A FUCKING WRENCH!"

They both flinched and took a step back.

"Yea we have one…"

"Then go and get it, then show me your bathroom, then GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!"

The boys scrambled to get out of the way, one jumped over their small couch while to other ran to their exposed bathroom. Which was just a toilet, or what was left of a toilet and a shower, no walls, with a shower curtain hung from the ceiling. Rose walked over to the missing toilet and grabbed the offered wrench. I on the other hand sat on the arm of their sofa. They both sat down, taking up all of the room on the couch, the seemingly older one threw his arm around my hip to hang his hand off the couch, I sent a slight glare his way. He looked up sheepishly at me, though I don't think he was sorry at all.

"Shouldn't we help her."

I looked over at the younger one, who was watching Rose's ass as she was working, I reached over and smacked him upside the head.

"Did you not hear how mad she sounded? Do you want to die?"


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~ Rose

I finished closing off the water valve and stood up. Stretching I looked behind me and saw the younger of the two Irishmen staring. "It's shut off, now replace the damn toilet and I'll come up and fix it to the plumbing." I said walking quickly from the bathroom to the living room. Kat was seated next to the older one who had his arm draped around her waist. "Kitty does boy toy know I'll rip his bloody arm out if he keeps his arm there?"

"I think he does now." She said chuckling as the man pulled his arm away. I sighed and rubbed my temple. "What are your names anyway?"

The younger one spoke up, "Connor and Murphy. What about you lot?"

"Well… Murphy, I'm Rose and that is my dear best friend Kat. So if you don't mind I'll be taking her back now, and returning to our movie watching." I said with a polite smile. Murphy looked thoroughly confused and Connor mildly concerned. "Unless you have a better idea of how to entertain me?"

"Rose stop flirting." Kat called from her place on the couch. I chuckled and smirked at the smug look on Murphy's face.

"Who's flirting? I just wanted to know if he thought he'd be more entertaining than my movies." I shrugged and watched as Kat shot me a look. I doubled over laughing and wiped tears from my eyes. "No seriously I want to know, because sometimes people are better than movies."

~~~~ Kat

"People are always better than movies, look at these two the moment you show true aggression they pull a gun at you."

I sent a cold glare to the brothers and they slowly sunk down into their seats. Murphy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly while looking at the floor.

"Yeah sorry about that lass… we didn't know who ye were so we pulled first, before you would."

Rose stood in front of him grabbing his shoulder and pushing him back into the couch while leaning over him. She gave him a hard look and said.

"If we wanted you both dead... you wouldn't even know what hit you."

She then gave him a high pitched giggle and a huge smile, that would normally disarm someone of any worry, if it wasn't for what she just said, and just walked away.

Murphy on the other hand pailed three shades and didn't look so hot.

Connor looked ready to bust out laughing at the misfortune of his brother.

I on the other hand was completely unfazed at their reactions, and thought it was slightly unfair that Murphy was getting all this attention. I slid into Connor's lap from my previous position on the couch's arm. He only smirked and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I saw his eyes widen, he shivered against my blade, leaning closer to his ear I said.

"You know you almost make it too easy, if I really wanted to you'd already be dead."

Giggling I gave him a kiss on the cheek and got up, sliding my knife back into my boot. Rose and I made a show of walking to the door, as we looked over our shoulders at the boys to see their bewildered faces. We high fived each other and walked out with that over dramatic hip swaying we use to make sure they were watching, we make it to the top of the stairs and I turn to her.

"How long do u give them?"

"Three seconds."

We both started counting together.

"One… Two… Three…"

And in the distance we could hear them practically tripping each other to get to us. Rose and I continued down the stairs acting like we didn't know what was happening with the brothers. We both heard a loud collective. "Wait!"

We paused and turned around hands on our hips to look at the boys.

They were panting and hanging off each other trying to gain their breath back.

~~~~ Rose

I giggled at Murphy's disheveled appearance and looked over at Kat. She held amusement in her stormy blue eyes and smirked at Conner. I folded my arms across my abdomen and tilted my head waiting for them to speak again. "Would you two like to go get drinks with us some time?" Connor finally mumbled out.

"Hmm… I don't know. Rose, what do you think?" Kat asked crossing her arms and turning to face me. I grinned mischievously and shrugged.

"You know how I feel about alcohol, it's never the wrong answer." I said. Murphy's eyes lit up and a smile settled on his face. Connor looked at Kat with a hopeful expression. "Come on kitty don't make the leprechaun beg."

"You know a drink sounds good right about now." Kat said smirking. I rolled my eyes and chuckled before continuing down the stairs. Kat nodded down the stairs and followed with the boys close behind. "Rose no vodka."

"Why not?" I whined turning to pour at my best friend. She shot me a look that said don't test her so I rolled my eyes and turned back around.

"You know good and well why not." She said catching up to me. I nodded and held open the front gate to our building. Connor and Kat walked through but Murphy reached for the gate above my hand.

"Go on lass." He said smiling at me. I giggled and booped his nose before following Kat and Connor. Murphy walked after me and soon caught up. We were about ten feet behind the other two when I noticed Murphy had slipped his hand into mine.

"Well aren't you confident." I whispered loud enough for Murphy to hear. He laughed and shrugged. I held our hands up closer to my face and inspected his tattoos. "Āéquitas… I take it you're fond of equality."

"You know what it means? Well aren't you full of surprises lass. Not too many people can read Latin." Murphy said smiling widely. I nodded and smiled back.

"Fortis fortuna adiuvat, fortune favors the bold." I said dropping his hand to hold up the side of my shirt. The Latin trailing down my side catching his attention. "It's my favorite phrase."

~~ Kat

We all started walking down to the parking lot when I turned to Connor.

"Your car or ours?"

He looked thoughtful for a minute, before shrugging.

"Your choice lass."

I gave it some thought before I shortly said ours. We both walked around the corner to see Rose's and I's cars.

Mine a dark black charger that had special detail light's that hooked up to it that turned on with the car. I walked over to my baby and hopped in, the lights shone a bright brilliant blue when I turned the car on.

Rose's car on the other hand wasn't quite as flashy as mine was. She stayed with a classic chevy impala made in 1967. We bought it from this guy that was about to sell it for scraps, we spent months refurbishing and rebuilding it from the chassis up. I must admit I am so proud we managed to make it look so amazing compared to what it looked like originally.

I looked over at Connor to see his jaw practically on the floor. He was tongue tied.

"Come on boy we don't have all night, poor little leprechaun so surprised when seeing someone else's 'gold'.

~~~~~~~~ Rose

I smiled at Murphy's surprised expression and held up my car keys. "Wanna drive her?" I asked jingling them near his face. Murphy took them and climbed in the driver's side. I looked over at Kat and Connor and smiled before climbing in the passenger seat. "Don't crash her and we won't have to fight."

"Wouldn't dream of it lass." Murphy said starting the car and driving out of the parking lot. Kat and Connor followed in her Challenger. We stopped at a light and I glanced over at Murphy and smiled. "What are you grinning for?"

"Nothing." I said looking away. Murphy narrowed his eyes in suspicion and kept quiet until the light changed and we were again rolling. I looked back and smiled wider.

"Oh you're not grinning at nothing you wee devil, what is it?" He asks looking over at me. I bite my lip and shake my head. "Liar."

"I just never thought I'd see the day I let someone else drive my car beside Kat and I."

"Well there's a first for everything."

~~~~~~~~ Kat

Connor pointer directions to me to what appeared to be an old rundown building. As I parked he started explaining that the bar owner had tourette's which threw the man into a spastic like jolt while screaming "fuck ass."

I got out of my car just as Murphy pulled up in Rose's. They both climbed out of the car, and I feigned a fainting motion into Connor's chest.

"Le gasp you letting someone other than us drive the car? Say it isn't so!"

She just started laughing at me and then the boys joined her. Connor then in a show of heroic showvision (and dramatics) he sweeped me up into his arms. I released a quiet gasp, and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. All while hiding my blush in his shoulder.

When we walked in Murphy lead the way to the bar, sitting roughly onto one of the bar stools and pulled Rose into his lap. He then ordered himself a beer and asked what she wanted. From the look on her face I knew she wanted to order vodka, so I sent her a pointed glare. She then shook her hair and ordered the same as Murphy.

I on the other hand avoided being pulled into Connor's lap and he sent me a sad pout.

"You know if you stick out that lip I'm gonna make u put it to use."

He dropped the pout and had a sexy devilish smirk on his face, he leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"Oh you can put these lips to work anyway you like, lass. I'll be sure to have you screaming by the end of the night."

My face became as red as a fire truck, he grabbed my hip and pulled me into his side. Connor started nuzzling my hair as I ordered two pints for us.

~~~ Rose

I shook my head at Kat and Conner before sipping my beer. Murphy held an arm around my waist as he drank his beer and smiled over at the bartender. Leaning back into his chest slightly I adjusted my hips so I wasn't sliding off his lap. "Keep moving lass and you won't be able to walk tomorrow morning." He whispered suggestively. I squeaked at the implications and continued to drink my beer without so much as another twitch in my hips.

"So why don't you guys have a toilet at the moment?" I asked turning my head to look at Murphy. He chuckled and shook his head looking over at Connor. I turned sideways on his lap so he could see my glare. "A laugh isn't an answer."

"It's a long story lass, and what did I tell you about moving?" Murphy shot me a serious look before smirking at the light blush creeping up my cheeks. I poked his chest once before looking over at Kat and Connor laughing at something.

~~~~~~~~ Kat

"So you're telling me that your brother stole a puppy?"

"Yeah, pops made us take it back to the farm he stole it from."

I let out a laugh and finished my beer.

Next thing you know a bloody figure stumbles into the bar. I could barely make out the face. I'm shocked to see my cousin face bleeding and clothes torn.

"Rocco?"

He stopped and shoved his hair from his face. He stumbles closer, and trips, landing face first on the ground.

I jump out of my seat and kneel next to him, I pulled him close, holding his face in my hands.

"Cousin? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Rose get me a towel and a bowl of water. Murphy a sewing kit.

Connor get some water boiling and help me move him to the booth."

They all jumped up and set to do their assigned tasks. When Rose came back with a towel I wet it and started wiping the blood off of his face.

"What happened to you Rocco? Who did this?"

"Fucking boss, apparently I ain't no good any more."

I dropped the towel roughly onto the table, reached over and grabbed him roughly by the collar.

"What boss."

"Um just my boss…"

"What FUCKING BOSS Rocco!"

"... Yakavetta…"

I gripped his collar tighter, stood up, half dragging him from the booth, and started smacking him on the head repeatedly. All while cursing very colorfully in Italian.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! You stupid cunt! I can't believe you went to a snake like him! What did he promise you the sun and stars?! Oh you little shit! I can't believe you went to a snake like him! I'm gonna beat the stupid right out of you and when I'm done I'm gonna send you straight to your mother in the homeland!"

Connor roughly dragged me away from him, holding me tightly to his chest. All the while I was still yelling at Rocco, my accent thick as I repeatedly cursed at him.

" Let me the fuck go! I'm gonna smack the stupid out of him. Oh when I get my hands on you. You'll be lucky if you'll ever be able to have children!"

Rose started checking over Rocco making sure his bleeding didn't start again. Murphy was preparing to sew him up, as he just sanitized the needle and string.

Connor all but carried me outside, he dragged me over to my car. My keys in his hand as he opened the back seat. I was pacing back and forth, when he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the back seat with him. He laid down and I just curled up to him, we just laid there as I calmed down.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~ Rose

I shook my head and helped Murphy patch up Kat's idiot cousin. Rocco squinted at me after I'd finished bandaging his knuckles. "What are you looking at Rocco?" Murphy said lightly smacking Rocco's shoulder. The Italian man looked over at his friend and back to me before speaking.

"I've seen her picture somewhere. Like a graduation picture or something." Rocco said gesturing to me in the traditional Italian fashion. I awkwardly gripped the back of my neck and stood from the booth. Murphys eyebrows furrowed as he looked between Rocco and I. "How the fuck do you know Yakavetta?"

"I just do. Now why the hell are you working for him knowing your cousin is psycho enough to kill you for it." I retorted glaring at Rocco. Murphy's eyes darted between the two of us suspicion growing behind his eyes.

"Why do you know Yakavetta lass?" Murphy asked folding his arms across his chest. I ran a hand through the front of my hair and sighed.

"He may or may not be my adoptive uncle….. I haven't talked to him in years save for the yearly Christmas card." I shrugged and grabbed my bottle off the bar. Drinking the rest of it quickly I head out to the parking lot. I slide into the driver's seat and start the engine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kat

When I calmed down I sat up and made my way back into the bar, Connor trailing behind me. Murphy ran past us, nearly running into me. Shaking my head I made my way over to Rocco, I stuck out my hand.

"Give me your phone Rocco."

"Why?"

"I'm calling the family and telling them what happened."

Rocco's expression changed from worry to utter fright, he shook his head frantically and tried to move away from me.

"NO you can't tell them, you're my cousin you should be on my side."

"I was on your side until you did something as stupid as this. Now give me the fucking phone."

"Oh come on Cos I can fix this, I just need your help, you know like the old times."

I let out a long sigh and sat down on the bench.

Placing my face in my hands, "You know we can't do this alone Roc, it's too big of a job."

Connor looked thoughtful for a minute, then said.

"I may have a solution."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rose

I drove across town and parked outside of the building I'd avoided for a long time. Sighing to myself I climbed out of the car and walked straight through the front door. The receptionist looked surprised but mumbled a quiet hello. I smiled pleasantly and crossed to the elevator. When I made it to the top floor I saw a group of guards sitting around a card table. "Who are you?" One of them snapped at me. I quirked an eyebrow and looked at one of the older guards. He shook his head and I smiled sweetly.

"That's above your pay grade pretty boy." I said before walking around them. He stood and before he could say anything I threw a knife past his head. "Do you want me to hurt you?"

"I want a name and a purpose." He said glaring at me. I sauntered over to him and pulled him by his collar so he was eye level with me.

"I'm your worst nightmare if I don't get to see my zio do I make myself clear?" I asked in a sickeningly sweet tone. He swallowed thickly and nodded. I smiled and let go of his shirt before walking through the large doors.

"I said I didn't want any compan- Rose! I had no idea you were coming by mia bambola." He said smiling widely at me. I quirked an eyebrow and stood across from him arms crossed. "This isn't a pleasant visit is it."

"No it isn't. Do you have a hit out on some little sleaze bag named Rocco?" I asked tapping my foot lightly. I hated this office it always put me on edge. His eyebrows shot up before furrowing in confusion. "Zio?"

"He killed three of our men mia bambola. I can't let him live after that." He said holding his hands out. I narrowed my eyes at him and I could see his growing discomfort. "I'm sorry dear but the hit is out I'm not cancelling it. Not even for you."

"Fine, but remember why I left don't make me come back." I said before turning and marching out of his office. The older guard from before looked at my irritated expression and shook his head.

"You know he hates telling you no." He said catching my wrist. I nodded and sighed.

"Only because it never ends well for him Lorenzo. Tell Marcia and the boys I said hello." I said giving a quick side hug to the man is grown up around. He chuckled lightly and pointed to the young guard from earlier.

"That's Matteo." Lorenzo said holding in a chuckle. I raised my eyebrows in surprise and doubled over with laughter.

"No not the same Matteo who used to bring me flowers every Sunday." I said smiling brightly at the man. He flushed Crimson and I saw the resemblance. A giggle erupted from me and I crossed the table to give him a once over. "I bet you get all the girls now. Alright I'm done teasing. Ciao." I walked back onto the elevator and descended to the first floor. I crossed the room once more and walked out to my car.

~~~~~~~~ Kat

I drove the boys back to the complex. Murphy looked very depressed at the moment and Roc was talking about this fat sleaze he worked under.

"Roc take the couch."

"Why can't I go home?"

"You moron they know where you live, they'll kill you as soon as they have the chance."

Rocco piped down after that. I went into my room and laid down.

Let's hope tomorrow will be better.

~~~~~~ Rose

I parked in my usual spot and climbed the stairs of my building quickly. When I walked through the front door I saw Rocco passed out on the couch and walked back to my room. I dropped onto my bed and looked up at the ceiling and knew Murphy was probably pissed. I sighed and ran a hand over my face before deciding to change into sweats and a tank top. I laid down and tried to sleep which ended with me creeping to the kitchen at 3am and grabbing a tub of ice cream. I snatched my favorite spoon and tiptoed back to my room careful not to wake the sleeping Italian. Sitting on my bed I ate a few bites and realized I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't figure out how mad Murphy was. Sighing I closed the tub and returned to to the fridge before walking quietly out of the apartment and upstairs. I knocked lightly and the door swung open to show a rather confused Conner. "I'm sorry I thought Murphy might still be up. Stupid I know so I'm just gonna go back downstairs now goodnig-" I stopped mid sentence when Conner opened the door wider and pulled me inside. I closed my mouth tightly and followed him towards the back. He pointed at the restless looking Murphy before starting back towards the door.

"I'll go see if Kat's up alright? And don't be surprised if he's a little angry." Conner said before disappearing through the front door. I sighed quietly and padded over towards where Murphy was attempting to sleep. I sat on the edge of his bed and nudged his arm lightly. When he didn't seem to wake I nudged him a little more forcefully and sighed.

"Murphy, wake up you sleepy little leprechaun." I whispered in a sing song tone. He huffed and turned over so he was facing me before opening his eyes slowly. "Hi."

"What are you doing here lass?" He asked yawning slightly and sitting up. I shrugged and looked down at my lap awkwardly.

"I uh couldn't sleep knowing you were probably mad at me. I didn't ask for him to adopt me Murphy I promise. And I almost never see him anymore he knows I don't like his lifestyle choices." I said rubbing the back of my neck. I looked up at him apologetically and Murphy nodded in understanding. A sigh escaped my lips quietly and I smiled faintly at him. Murphy looked at me curiously and I blushed faintly. "What?"

"I didn't think the first time you'd be on my bed would be for an apology lass." He said chuckling. I flushed brighter and felt my eyes widen. Murphy chuckled and rolled onto his back to catch his breath. "That look was priceless."

"You're an ass you know that?" I asked standing up. He stopped laughing and looked at me as I crossed the room.

"Ah come on lass you know it's just a joke." He called after me. I rolled my eyes and continued for the front door when I heard a knife fly past my ear. It stuck in the wall ahead of me and I turned to glare at him. "Come here."

"I've got peace of mind now I'm going to bed goodnight." I said continuing towards the door. As I reached for the door handle I felt something soft hit my ass and turned to see a pillow lying on the floor behind me.

"Sleep here. If Conner isn't back by now he isn't coming back. Not tonight at least." He said propping himself up on his elbow. I snorted and picked up the pillow. Walking back towards Murphys room I smiled slightly. I dropped the feather filled sack on his head and climbed over him into the empty space. "That's my spot."

"Well I guess it's mine tonight. Night Murphy." I said sweetly before turning to face away from him and snuggling into a pillow. There was a brief period of adjustment before Murphy wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Mm who said I wanted to be this close to you?"

"You did by climbing over me. Now go to sleep spot thief." He mumbled before slipping off to sleep. I relaxed and soon drifted off myself.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~ Kat

I woke up the next morning to the feeling of a pair of lips and wandering hands. I slowly opened my eyes to see a shirtless Connor leaning above me.

"Hey there lass, might I add you look breathtaking in the morning sun."

"Oh looks like I've found myself a leprechaun who is also a poet, a cheesy poet at that."

Connor pouted and leaned forward to kiss me.

Then Rocco busted in, mumbling something about breakfast. He rubbed his eyes before noticing the position Connor and I were in.

"Hey you maybe one of my best friends but that doesn't mean you get to paw at my cousin!"

Rocco lunged forward grabbing Connor by the nape of his neck and dragged him to the ground. They started to fight and wrestle on my bedroom floor.

"I swear to god if either of you two get any blood on my things I will make you clean this whole apartment with a toothbrush!"

They then stopped and sat down glaring at each other.

I let out a sigh and made my way to the bathroom.

"Imma take a shower there better not be anything broken when I get out or so help me not even God will protect you from my wrath."

Connor and Rocco sat there a moment.

"She sure is scary at times…"

"Naw you should have seen her when she was little, it was like she was made of hellfire."

"But damn is she hot."

"Oi! That's my cousin back off!"

Then they started fighting again.

~~~~~~~ Rose

I yawned and stretched as sunlight hit my eyes. There was an irritated grunt behind me and I remembered Murphy behind me. "Morning little leprechaun." I mumbled prying myself free of him. Murphy groaned and tried to pull me back as I climbed off the bed. "Nope I need to go get dressed I have things to do today."

"Or you could get undressed and we could do things today." He mumbled looking at me while rubbing his left eye. I hit him with a pillow and walked across the room before he sighed heavily and finally got off the bed. He walked slowly over to me and wrapped his arms tightly around me. "Back to bed with ye lass."

"Oh no you don't, I have to go take a shower and get dressed I have shit to do." I said trying to pry him from me again. Murphy let out a dissatisfied noise before pressing quick kisses up and down the side of my neck. My breath hitches before I started pulling away from him. "Murphy cut it out.~"

"Your voice doesn't match your words lass." He said and I could hear the smirk in his voice. I rolled my eyes and put a hand over the side of my neck. Murphy lightly bit the back of my hand before kissing the opposite side. "Do you really want me to stop?"

"Yes. We can do whatever you want, as long as it's reasonable, when I get back alright?" I asked turning in his arms to look up at him. He smiled widely and nodded before pressing a brief kiss to my lips and letting me go. I smiled back and kissed him again before walking to the front door.

"Hey lass, I hate to see you go," He called across the flat. I furrowed my eyebrows and turned to look at him. "But I love to watch you leave."

"Hmm well if that's the case I'll leave more often." I quipped before walking out of the door and jogging down to my own apartment. I opened the door to see Rocco and Conner fighting. I furrowed my eyebrows and grabbed each of them by the collar. "Excuse me! I don't want to clean your blood off of my floor so don't make me slit your throats ok?" I said in a sweet tone. They both looked at me shocked and I giggled innocently before walking to my room. I grabbed my clothes for the day and my towel. As I walked to the bathroom Kat walked out dressed and I smiled. "Perfect timing as usual. Say can you keep your boy and your cousin from killing each other in our apartment I'd hate to break out the bleach."

~~~~~ Kat

I gave a long sigh before grabbing them both by their ears.

"Didn't I tell you both to stop fighting? I swear to god."

"Ahh Lass come on! We were only playing around, Right Roc?!"

"Y-Yea only playing around!"

I dropped them on the kitchen floor while I grabbed a few things from under the closet. I grabbed a bucket filled with soapy water and two tooth brushes. I laid them on the floor in front of the boys.

"Oh come on Lass you're joking."

"Does it look like I'm fucking joking?"

"Oh Come on cos, you wouldn't do this to me."

"Yes I would now start scrubbing, and when i come to check this room in 30 minutes this floor better be shining."

I then left them to it, I sat on the couch and started watching some western.

~~~~ Rose

When I stepped out of the bathroom Kat was on the couch watching some old ass movie with Rocco and Connor in the kitchen. I quirked an eyebrow as I crossed the living room but said nothing. Grabbing my bag I started out the door only to be stopped by Kat's voice. "Where the fuck are you going?"

"I have some business to take care of I'll be back soon." I said flashing her a quick smile before I closed the door and headed to my car. When I'd gotten outside Murphy was leaning against the passenger side door of my baby. "I'd love to entertain you big boy but I have things to do."

"I know lass." He said grinning widely. I laughed and shook my head before sliding in the drivers seat. Murphy slid into the passenger seat and looked at me with the same wide smile.

"Oh no you don't. Go rescue your brother and Rocco." I said gently shoving his shoulder. Murphy just rolled his eyes and pulled on his seatbelt.

"Those two probably brought it upon themselves." He said chuckling. I rolled my eyes and started the car before driving across town to an old shipping container. I opened the padlock and swung one of the heavy steel doors out of my way. Glancing around the clean metal box I smiled thankful I'd scrubbed it last time. "What's all this lass?"

"Let's just call it a relic few people have seen and lived to tell about." I said before walking inside. I cut on the generator in the far corner before clicking on the light hanging dead center. Murphy watched from the mouth of the container concern lacing his expression. "Don't worry I'm not here to murder you I'm here to grab a few things."

"Right." He said quietly. I laughed quietly and squatted down to open the bottom drawer of a filing cabinet. After flipping through the first few sections I grabbed the two I needed and closed the old metal drawer with a dull thud. I stuffed them into my bag before turning of the light and the generator. I crossed the container and shooed Murphy out of my way so I could close the large door. "Do I want to know how many people have actually left here alive?"

"Well counting you and me, four." I said shrugging. I clicked the lock back into place after closing the door and started back to my car. I slid in before Murphy who seemed rather quiet. "If it'll make you feel any better I only killed bad people like murderers and rapists."


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~ Kat

A couple of hours passed and I heard the boys stop scrubbing. I turned off the Tv and walked into the kitchen.

"It looks good boys, now are you ready to tell me what you both were fighting about?"

Rocco shook his head and Connor just started pouting at me.

"Fine.. You both took your punishment well and now I only have a bit left I need your help with."

"Oh come on lass, please we're sorry for fighting."

"Common cos no more cleaning."

I let out a short laugh and shook my head.

"No no more cleaning, I just want you boys to help me with preparing the spaghetti sauce for dinner tonight."

They both released a sigh of relief and took a seat at the table. I pulled out some cutting boards and knives and placed them down on the table.

"You boys get started with the meat balls, we're gonna cook them in the sauce with the spicy sausage."

I pulled out our giant sauce pot and filled it with tomato sauce and water, adding the spices and starting the heat. I could hear the boys softly talking while making meat balls.

"Hey cos is this Grandpa's recipe?"

"You know it Roc."

He gave me the widest smile and walked over with a bowl filled with meatballs, I placed them in the pot with the sausages. We all worked together and cleaned the rest of the kitchen. Roc walked over to the pot and took a long and hearty sniff.

"It smells just like he used to make it. It smells like home."

I walked up to him and hugged him, while placing my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah it does, but hey I won't be trying to get you drunk during dinner."

We both shared a soft laugh and just stood there enjoying the moment, then we let go of each other. He softly patted my head and went into the living room. I could faintly hear him snoring, it make me chuckle softly.

Connor walked over and hugged me from behind.

"That's startin to smell really good lass."

"Do you know why I love this recipe?"

"Why?"

"My whole family makes this recipe, we all have our own way to prepair it, but the core of it is always the same. No matter where I am, I could make this and it feels like we're all together. I remember as a kid my great grandmother and grandma would be cooking together while Rocco and I would watch them from the other side of the counter, it reminds us of how much family matters."

"That's a lovely thought lass."

I leaned back into his arms and we softly rocked from side to side.

~~~~~~~~~~ Rose

Murphy and I made it back to our building in little time. I started for my door when I felt fingers close around my wrist. Glancing back at Murphy I nodded towards my door. "Kat's probably making those two suffer. We'll wait it out in my flat." He said before pulling me behind him up the next flight of stairs. He walked in ahead of me and I kicked the door closed behind us. "Do you want a drink lass?"

"No thanks. But I could use a nap since we're waiting out Katharines rage." I said chuckling. Murphy laughed and nodded in agreement. I crossed the flat to his room and dropped onto his bed after kicking off my shoes. I looked over at the doorway as Murphy leaned watching me. "What?"

"Nothing lass just enjoying the view." He said smirking slightly. I made a show of rolling onto my stomach and stretching so my ass raised into the air slightly. "Keep that up and you won't be taking a nap."

"Then maybe you should get your Irish ass over here and cuddle with me so I'll stay warm." I said propping my torso up on my elbows and dropping my lower half back onto the bed. Murphy chuckled and walked quickly to the open side of the bed before laying next to me. I rolled onto my side facing away from him before pulling his arm around my waist and sliding closer to him. "I'll be up in like an hour."

"Alright lass." Murphy said mischief in his tone. I ignored my suspicion and started to drift off to sleep. When I was mere inches from sleep I felt Murphy trail light kisses along my neck.

"Stop it." I mumbled quietly. "I'm trying to sleep."

"You said this morning that we could do whatever I wanted within reason when we got back." He said with a lighthearted tone. My eyes shot open and I looked over my shoulder at the smirking Irishman. "I think this is reasonable."

"Can I keep my promise after I nap?" I asked hopefully. He quirked an eyebrow before nuzzling his face in my neck.

"I guess if that's what ya want lass."

~~~~~~ Kat

Connor and I just sat by the stove talking while the sauce was cooking. He told me about his mother and father, and how he and his brother came to America. How they met Rocco and working at the meat packing plant.

It finished a but after he finished his story, I put the pasta onto boil when Rocco came back in.

"Had a good nap?"

"Yea… I gotta go do somethin cos I'll be back later."

"You're gonna miss dinner."

"I wouldn't go if it wasn't important.."

"Alright, I'll save some for you to eat later.."

"Rocco walked out of the apartment."

I pulled the pasta from the water.

"Hey Connor call your brother and Rosie and tell them dinner is ready."

"Alright lass."

He picked up his phone and walked off to make the call.

When Rosie and Murphy arrived we all sat down for dinner, the boys tearing into their food. Rosie and I cracking jokes at their expense, when Connor got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey uhh tell cos not to worry."

It was Rocco.

"Alright Roc, everything ok?"

"Yeah yeah, I just gotta deal with something real quick."

"Don't do anything stupid Roc."

"Don't worry about it… Catch ya on the flip side.."

He hung up.

~~~~~~ Rose

I cocked my head to the side and looked at Connor intently to gauge his reaction. When it appeared Connor was unfazed by Rocco's odd behavior I took it as normal for the man and left it alone. I continued to eat in peace until I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Pulling out the insistent device I caught a number I hadn't seen in years. I stood and walked to the living room before answering. "Cosa vuoi?" What do you want?

"Qualche stronzo vertiginosamente il deli. Yakavetta vuole vederti." Some asshole shot up the deli. Yakavetta wants to see you.

"E cosa dovrei farci con questo? Ti ho detto tutto quello che era fuori." And what would I have to do with this? I told you all I was out.

"Vuole solo te sicuro, troppi di noi sono in calo." He just wants you safe too many of us have been dropping.

"Io posso prendere cura di me addio." I can take care of myself. Goodbye. I hung up and shoved my phone back in my pocket before returning to the kitchen. Kat looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You only speak that angrily in Italian with two people." She said looking at me intently. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose before shaking my head. Murphy and Connor looked between the two of us with confusion in their features.

"Yeah and I hate that you know who they are." I said scowling at no one in particular. Kat gave me a sympathetic look earning a crooked smile from me. "Yakavetta is just going to send someone to get me if I don't go on my own so I will catch you all in a few."

~~~~~~ Rocco

We finished cleaning up after dinner when Rocco busted in screaming.

"PACK YOUR SHIT! WE GOTTA GO! HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

"Rocco! What are you going on about man?!" Murphy yelled over Roc's screaming. I stopped what I was doing to see Rocco packing my records into his backpack. Then Murphy started packing up my stuff as well. "Alright I love this shit! Looks like we have a new fucking recrute!"

"You know when we killed that Russian boss?-" I interrupted him.

"What Russian boss?"

"IT WAS A FUCKING SET UP! THEY KNEW I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH BULLETS, YET THEY SENT ME IN ANYWAY!"

"Rocco who are you talking about? Who sent you in?"

"FUCKING YAKAVETTA! HE KNEW!"

I turned and looked at Rosie who gave me a surprised look. Connor started to help the packing too

"Roc what did you do…"

"I SHOT THEM ALL TO HELL IN THAT STUPID FUCKING DELI!"

Rosie shot up.

"You shot up the deli?!"

"YEAH I PLUGGED EACH ONE OF THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS!"

"Roc shit…. What are we gonna do… They're gonna hunt for you."

"THAT'S WHY WE GOTTA FUCKIN GO!"

~~~~~~~~ Rose

I looked at Rocco and blinked slowly. Without thinking I grabbed him firmly by the hair on the back of his head. "You. Did. WHAT?! Se non ti amassi tuo cugino avrebbe taglio la gola proprio qui!" If I didn't love your cousin I would slit your throat right here! Rocco's eyes went wide and I shoved him away from me. I took in a shaky breath and pinched the bridge of my nose. "How fucking stupid can you be? Huh?! You are one man Rocco what the fuck were you thinking!?"

"Calm down lass, he onl–"

"This is not a calm down situation Murphy. Do you know who they call when you fuck up this bad? Me or Il Duce, and I stopped answering those calls a long ass time ago." I snapped. Before my temper could get any worse I walked to my room and packed the few trinkets I had in a suitcase before filling a second bag with clothes. When I came back out Kat's things were packed save furniture and the kitchen. "Anything else I should be aware of before I go try and convince my uncle not to unleash the holy terror?"

"Apparently these three idiots also shot up that strip joint." Kat said looking at all of them with a side eye and irritation. My eyebrows raised and I doubled over in laughter. There was a collective look of confusion from the boys but Kat just shook her head.

"So you shot up the deli, you killed Vincenzo, AND you killed the Russian mob bosses? Am I getting this right? Because I need to know if I should have your tombstones engraved with 'Dumb Fuck, Dip Shit, and Ignorant Ass'. You've basically incited the biggest hit called out on anyone since they've come to America. For what?" I said a psychotic grin still plastered to my face. Rocco hid behind Connor when I looked in his direction. I pushed a hand through my hair and grabbed my car keys.

"Rose, where are you going?" Murphy asked eyeing me warily. I cocked my head to the side and shrugged.

"Fucking crazy."


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~~ Kat

Sitting in my room trying to figure out a plan.

I held my face in my hands when I heard Rocco softly shuffle in.

"Kat….."

"No."

" Si prega di Kat , non posso farlo senza di te . "

Please Kat, I can't do this without you.

"Perché Roc , perché hai todo qualcosa di così stupido? La vostra intenzione di farti ammazzare per questo . "

Why Roc, why did you have to do something so stupid? You're going to get yourself killed for this.

"Cos…."

Cosin…

"No ho promesso la nostra famiglia che avrei guardare dopo di te, non posso farlo se si mantiene facendo cose stupide come questa. Io non voglio avere la tua morte sulle mie mani . "

No I promised our family I'd watch after you, I can't do that if you keep doing stupid things like this. I don't want to have your death on my hands.

" Non lo prometto, ma non posso farlo senza di te . Possiamo fare questo possiamo concludere Yavette . "

You won't I promise, but I can't do this without you. We can do this we can end Yavette.

" Sei stupido che è la famiglia di Rosie , anche se lei lo odiano lei non avrebbe voluto morto . "

Are you stupid that's Rosie's family, even though she hate's him she wouldn't want him dead.

Rocco sat next to me and pulled me into his arms. I clung to him and slowly let go of my feelings. Sitting there crying and sobbing quietly telling him how scared I was. He just sat there and held me for as long as it took for me to calm down. Quiet sniffles were all that could be heard now. Having exhausted myself I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

~~~~~ Rose

I muttered to myself angrily in Italian as I stood in the elevator. When I reached the top I walked quickly towards the office when I heard my name. I whipped my head around to see Matteo. "What?" I asked sighing in irritation.

"Yakavetta told me to take you to his house when you got here." He said looking at me intently. I quirked an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Am I suddenly not capable of protecting myself? If I hadn't told him I was out he'd have called me for this! But apparently I need a babysitter. Stupido vecchio pensa che io sia un bambino." Stupid old man thinks I'm a baby. I said irritated before following Matteo out to where he had parked. He held open the passenger door and I slipped in before mumbling a thank you. We rode in silence awhile until Matteo turned to look over at me.

"I'm sorry about this but it's boss's orders." He said with a sympathetic look. I rolled my eyes and looked out of the window.

"Everything is on his orders. One of these days I'm going to leave Boston and then we'll see how many orders he barks in my direction." I muttered mostly to myself.

~~~~~~ Kat

I awoke a bit later to see Murphy and Connor sitting on the floor along with Roc. They were covered with blood and very injured.

I rushed to Connor's side, before shaking him.

"What the fuck happened Connor! Why are you covered in blood!" I all but ripped the throw blanket off the couch before pressing it to his bullet holes.

"Ahh lass careful with that, Fuck! You have horrible bedside manners!"

"Oh shut the fuck up and tell me what happened!"

He leaned into me as I tried to clean it up.

"Rocco told us of this sick fuck that works for Papa Joe, we went to his place and killed the bastard!"

Murphy sat up then.

"Yea Roc done him in with a fucking pool ball! Fuckin bashed his skull in he did!"

Connor threw his brother a look before continuing.

"We went to make a quick getaway when we got outside the place to see this dude with six fucking guns! He fuckin riddles us we barely managed to get away, Roc lost a fuckin finger."

"WHAT?!"

I rushed to Roc side before carefully picking up his bandaged hand.

"Holy shit boys, what the fuck! How did you get all patched up?"

"Well we kinda used a iron….. It hurt like a bitch but the bleedin stopped."

~~~~~ Rose

I sat at the dining room table and tapped my fingers rhythmically. My uncle was barking at someone through the phone and I couldn't be bothered to listen. He cursed in his mother tongue before hanging up angrily. "I'm sorry you had to hear that mia bambola. These idiots can't seem to get ahold of the assholes causing me all this trouble." He said giving me an apologetic look. I rolled my eyes and looked at the wall with growing disinterest. "Why are you acting like this? I just want you safe."

"I am perfectly safe on my own. You know that, because if I hadn't have left this would have been my job and they'd be dead by now." I snapped looking him in the eye. He visibly flinched before sighing and crossing the room to stand in front of me.

"They escaped Il Duce Rose. How can you be so sure they couldn't kill you?" He asked with a quirked brow.

"I'm a pretty girl with big brown eyes who as far as anyone knows has done nothing outside of go to school. No one expects much out of me and there's power in being underestimated."

~~~~ Kat

" Shit boys, no more going without me. If you do you'll get all yourselves fuckin killed."

"Alright lass, you sure you can keep up?"

"Trust me I can handle it."

~~~~~~~~~~ Rose

I had moved to my old room to avoid everyone and ended up pulling my old throwing knives out to polish. I hummed a wordless tune as I worked and listened to the sounds throughout the house. The sounds of footsteps echoed down the hall outside my door and stopped just before my bedroom. I ignored the knock that followed and continued to humm. The door swung open slowly and I threw the blade in my had at whomever had decided to bother me. I turned my head to see a stunned looking Matteo with a blade in the door frame by his head. "Damn I missed." I muttered under my breath.

"Boss said to take you to the car, he'll be out after he takes care of somethings." Matteo said glancing between the blades on my bed and me. I raised an eyebrow and smiled sweetly at him. Kat had texted me to ask if I could provide a distraction and I planned on being as helpful as possible. "R-"

"I'll go to the car but first I need to put these away. Can you bring me the one in the wall please?" I asked with a flutter of my eyelashes. He looked surprised but nodded and grabbed the blade. "And close the door? If someone gets in the house a closed door would give you more time to protect me wouldn't it?"

"I-I suppose it would." He stammered before closing the old oak door. I giggled and took the blade from his outstretched hand when he got close enough. When I got all of the blades back in the case I looked up at Matteo who was awkwardly standing at the foot of my bed. I winked and made a show of bending over the side of my bed to slide the case under my matress. "We should get you to the car Rose."

"I suppose but that's not much fun is it Teo?" I asked in an innocent tone before sitting up on my knees and biting my lip. He looked at me wide eyed before glancing at my closed door. "I can think of a few things more fun than sitting in the car. I know you can too, that is if you still like me."

"Dio aiutami." God help me. He said looking up at the ceiling. I crawled to the foot of the bed and sat up on my knees to be closer to his height.

"What's he got to do with it?" I asked sweetly. Matteo looked down at me and muttered a prayer under his breath. I smiled and played with the end of his tie before looking him in the eyes. "Qual è il problema di Matteo? ? Paura di piccolo ole me?" What's the matter Matteo? Scared of little ol' me? I put a hand on his chest and fluttered my eyelashes before I slipped off the bed and sauntered to the door.

"Il mio Dio." He muttered before following me out of the door with red cheeks. I turned a corner faster than he could catch me and made it to the basement.


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~~~ Kat

After coming up with a plan we headed to Yakavetta's, though things didn't go to plan. Some ass hole decked me and next thing I know I'm chained to a chair next to Rocco, Murphy and Connor.

Some nameless thugs walked in.

"Thought you boys were so smart huh? Thought you wouldn't get caught? Now your gonna tell me who helped you or I'm gonna put a fucking bullet in each of your skulls."

He then started beating us but we all refused to talk. After what seemed like hours they left the room.

We all had blood running down our faces, staining our clothes, flowing over the floor.

I spat out the blood from my mouth.

"You guys ok?"

Connor answered me first.

"Yeah lass were fine, take more than a fucking pansy like that to hurt us. You doin ok?"

"Yea I'm holdin up."

"Well get out of here don't y-"

The door slammed open and Yakavetta himself walked in, he walked with a very determined look. I didn't even noticed the gun till it ringed off a shot, straight into Rocco's chest.

I gasped and lunged towards him chair and all trying to move closer to him.

"NNO! ROCCO NO!"

Connor in the midst of all this confusion had managed to get himself free, he reached around and untied me from the chair.

I pulled Rocco into my lap. Tears falling from my eyes onto his face, cleaning him from the blood.

" _No Rocco, dovevamo proteggersi a vicenda! Non posso perdere ti piace questo! Si prega cugino non mi lasciare, cosa dovrei dire a mamma? Si prega di non posso fare questo senza di te! Per favore!"_

 _No Rocco, we were supposed to protect each other! I can't lose you like this! Please cousin don't leave me, what am I supposed to tell mom? Please I can't do this without you! Please!_

" _Si fa così male .. Mi dispiace non potevo fare di più."_

 _It hurts so much.. I'm sorry I couldn't do more._

" _Prego non lasciarmi ... Rocco …"_

 _Please don't leave me... Rocco…_

He then died in my arms, I started shaking as I sobbed and cried out his name, Connor buried his face into Rocco's chest and Murphy was running a hand across Roc's brow.

We sat there crying till there were no more tears. I held his head in my lap, and the boys prepared Rocco for their family blessing by placing pennies on his eyes, the pennies ment for Yakavetta. Before they kneeled down and started their prayer.

"And Shepherds we shall be For thee, my Lord, for thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands.-"

A voice from behind cut them off.

"So we shall flow a river forth to Thee And teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti."

~~~~ Rose

I made it to the basement without getting caught and froze when I saw the back of Il Deuces head. I knew that build anywhere. My hand found the knife I kept with me at all times and I walked quietly down the stairs keeping an eye on the old man. "Who the fuck is this?" Kat's voice rings through the silence. It's apparent to me she was sobbing before hand.

"Its our dad." Murphy said from where he was out of sight. My eyebrows shot up and I put my knife away before peeking around the older man. "Where have you been lass?"

"It's only so easy to escape alright. I'm just lucky I had Matteo as a guard." I muttered under my breath before surveying the scene. Rocco's dead body lay between the brothers and Kat. I frowned and said a quick prayer in Italian before making a cross. "You'll be missed idiot."

"Boys get your friends and let's go. We have some business to attend to."

~~~~ Kat

We were all holed up in some hotel room as Rosie explained everything she knew thus far. Murphy watching her from the corner of the room next to Deuce. Connor and I curled up on the couch across from them.

"Yakavetta wants to kill the boys, he won't stop till they're dead."

Deuce took a long puff from his cigar, and sat there in silence before speaking.

"Then we will have to finish this."


End file.
